A Super Saiyan joins the Justice League
by vegitto5890
Summary: Gohan joins the justice league after getting sucked into a portal caused by kid buu before he destroyed earth. Gohan thinks kid buu killed everyone and has become more serious than before think Mystic Gohan. Might give gohan a harem. Gohan and Supergirl pairing. Story is up for adoption I probably wont update it. Rated T might change to M.
1. Gohan

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or justice league, they belong to their creators**

Buu was screaming wildly. Goku and Vegeta had just pulled out the others from his body. He was transforming in kid buu and getting even stronger! Goku and vegeta knew they were in trouble since they destroyed the fusion earings. With one loud scream, kid buu was standing in front of them looking emotionless. He tilted his head and gave a evil smile. Kid buu roared and created a rip through space and time. Everyone was being sucked in but goku and vegeta got hold of trunks, goten and piccolo. However, Gohan got sucked into another dimension!

The justice league were monitoring the earth from their space tower to see an signs of trouble. Then out of nowhere in space there was a object racing toward the earth. Superman immediately got out into space to stop it. He caught up to it and saw that it was a man! Out of shock, he didn't realize the speed at which he was falling and was unable to stop him from crashing in the earth and creating a huge crater. He thought the man had certainly died from the impact. However, once he got close he found the man was still breathing and had not even a single scratch on him. No human could have survived a crash like that, thought Superman. This thing whatever it was, wasn't human. While he was thinking what this thing was he got a call from Jon that there was a earthquake and japan and they needed him there. Superman said, "Ok, ill be right there". He called supergirl with his communicator to come and pick up this man and transport him to the tower.

"Hey superman, what's going on?," Supergirl asked and made Superman come out of his thoughts. "I need to go, there has been an earthquake in Japan. However, this man fell out of the sky and landed here. He is still alive so we should take him to the watch tower." Supergirl looked at the man Superman was talking about. He was wearing a orange and blue gi and had spiky black hair. "Whoever he is he is sure cute", she thought. "I need you to take him now, before he wakes up. We still don't know if his friend or foe," Superman interrupted. With that supergirl hurried to pick up the man and take him to the station.

At the station, batman just got the news of the stange man that crashed on the earth and survived. "Is he krptonian batman asked?" "We don't know ," said Flash. Everyone was staring at the unconscious gohan, not knowing what to expect. Supergirl felt for his pulse and he was still alive she told everyone. Someone screamed, "NO BUUUUU". Everyone saw that gohan was screaming and sweating. Supergirl tried to walk him up by shaking him. Gohan suddenly opened his eyes to a room full of men in women in funny costumes. Gohan said, "Who are you people, Where am I, where is majin buu?" Batman answered," you are in the watch tower of the justice league." You crashed on earth and we brought you here.

Gohan looked confused, he remembered being absorbed by majin buu and then hearing voices that belonged to his dad and vegeta. They were talking about buu changing into something stronger and then he heard his dad yell, "No, Gohan". "Its too late kakarot we need to get out of here," yelled Vegeta. Then Goku and Vegeta got the others and were just able to teleport out of earth before kid buu destroyed the planet. Gohan couldn't sense any of his friends or family. They all must have died when kid buu blew up the earth, he thought. Gohan's face was full of anger and grief. He did it again, he let his loved ones get killed because he didn't take down his enemy when he had the chance. First cell killed his father and now this. Gohan, eyes were flickering between black and green, his hair flashing between black and yellow. The other members of the justice league could feel the force coming out of gohan. Wind was rushing out of him which made some of the members step back and cover their eyes. They didn't know what he was doing. Batman could see that gohan was full of anger and told him, "Calm down kid before you blow up the whole station." Gohan suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly stopped powering up, returning to his base form. Sorry, I just got carried away. How can I be on earth when the earth was destroyed," gohan asked. We don't really know, said batman but you seem to have crossed into our dimension where a different earth exists. "A different earth?" Gohan said with a surprise. "I bet buu sent me here by creating a rip in space," gohan said.

Who is this buu you speak of? Asked Batman, curious how someone could be strong enough to create rips in time and space and destroy planets. He's a evil creature created by a magician named bibidi to destroy the universe. "And he succeeded in destroying earth, dammit!", gohan shouted the last part furiously while punching his bed in the process breaking it in half. Gohan got out of the bed and said sorry about that, referring to the bed. "Its alright" said superman. Suddenly, Jon shouted we are in trouble. Darkseid and his armies are attacking.

Gohan hearing this thought that this darkseid guy must be tough and maybe he should help out since he had nowhere to go. "I can help you fight this darkseid guy" said gohan. "What? No he's too strong you will be no match for him said Superman. "Don't worry I cant take care of myself and it's the least I can do after you guys saved me," said gohan. "Let the boy come Superman he might be some help," said batman. "Alright then, he can come" said Superman.

Superman had engaged darkseid while the others fought this army. Darkseid had gotten more powerful and superman was taking a beating. Superman was down on his knees bruised and bleeding from darkseids blows. Darkseid prepared to fire another omega beam at superman. Then suddently, gohan hit darkseid in the head sending him flying into a building. The others were shocked to see gohan could hit darkseid so hard. Darkseid got up furious that a human could hit him so hard. He fired his omega beams which gohan dodged easily and flew up into the air. Gohan then gestured for darkseid to come up. Now, darksied was really mad, this pest was making a fool out of him. He flew up to gohan and tried to punch him but missed. He then sent several punches at gohan all of them gohan dodged. Gohan then punched darkseid. Darkseid felt some pain but it was nothing that could damage him. Darkseid then smiled and said "You are a worthy opponent but you are still no match for me, I am still stronger than you." Hearing this gohan smiled and said, "That may be true but once I go super saiyan I will be a lot stronger than you." Gohan then screamed and powered up to super saiyan sending high gusting winds and debris in all directions. Lightning was surrounding gohan as his hair turned from black to golden yellow and his eyes from onyx to green. "Now we end this" said gohan.


	2. Gohan vs Darksied

Gohan was ready to take down darksied for all the destruction he caused. His armies had destroyed a whole city and alot of innocent people had lost their lives. Gohan was angry that he didnt react faster. He wasnt going to let this world down like he did his own earth. There was only on way to end this. "Darksied must die", Gohan thought, "so he can never do this again".

Darksied was waiting for gohan to make the first move. It was obvious gohan was faster than him so he would have to rely on this strength to beat him. Gohan however just stood there daring darksied to attack. Darksied grew impatient and decided to kill the puny earthling. With that darksied charged gohan and and tried to punch him. He missed and gohan grabbed his arm and swung him around and threw him into the sky. Gohan followed darksied and phased out appearing behind him and slamming him down. Before darksied could reach the ground, gohan phased out again and punched darksied so hard the shockwaves could be felt throughout the city. Darksied landed 20 feet away bloody yet still ready to fight as he got up.

"I cant believe this, do you guys see how fast gohan is attacking darksied," said flashed surpised by gohan speed. Only superman, flash and wonder woman had followed what had happened while everyone else just heard some booms and then darksied lying of the ground. Supergirl was watching the fight with interest and hoped gohan would be ok even though he was destroying darksied. Everyone had stopped fighting and starting to watch the fight.

Gohan walked up to darksied until he was up to his face. "Puny human you think you can beat the great darksied," darksied said with a smile as he wiped blood of his face. "Beat you, No, I want to kill you," said gohan with a smile that looked like Vegeta's. Gohan punched darksied before he could react and then grabbed his head and smashed it into his knee. Then proceed to lift up the bloodied darksied and threw him into the sky. Darksied shot his omega beams trying to weaken gohan yet his aim was off and it was headed towarding supergirl. Supergirl shielded herself as she didnt have enough time to dodge it. Before it hit, gohan appeared in front of her and easily slapped away the beam. "Are you okay," said gohan. "Yeah Im fine thanks gohan," said supergirl. Her heart was beating twice as fast while he was standing next to her.

"Thats it, I have to end this," though gohan. Gohan flew toward darksied. Darksied readied himself for another brawl. Gohan was so fast he appereared in front of darksied and then dodged his punch. The gohan proceed to punch darksied with high speed punches 20 times per second. After than he kicked darkseid into the hair. "Gohan, STOP, you dont have to kill him, yelled superman fearing gohan just might end darksied life.

Gohan ignored him. He charged his father attack. "Kamehame..."a blue orb appeared in gohan cupped hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Gohan fired and it hit darksied and completely vaporized him. All the heros were shocked hearing darksied final screams.

Gohan feeling his job was done came down and greeted the others. He was faced with some angry justice league members. "YOU KILLED HIM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?", yelled batman. "I only did what I thought was neccessary", said gohan coldy. "If I hadnt killed this monster he would come back again and kill more innocent people". "He had his chance before and he blew it and payed the price", said gohan feeling he was being treated unfairly. "Still gohan we dont kill our enemies," said wonder woman in caring way not trying to blame gohan for what happened. "Thats right we lock them up," said green lantern. "Lock them up so they can escape and kill again" said gohan furiously. "Some superhero's you all are". "Some guys are too big of a threat to just lock up, if you dont think I did the right thing then I leaving." "You can leave we dont need your kind" said Batman coldy. "Stop, gohan right, he did what he had to save kara and us all". "If gohan wasnt here, darksied would have killed us all." said superman surpringly everyone. "Thank you, gohan, you saved us all", superman said smiling at gohan and raising his hand to shake. "Your welcome", said gohan taking his hand.

Back at the watch tower. All the founding members were voting on whether gohan should join the league. "I say he's too dangerous, we cant let him join", said batman. "You can say im dangerous as well batman, you guys didnt stop me from joining" said superman. "Gohan is all alone in this world, without family or friends, he needs someone to guide him to becoming a true hero" said Wonder Woman she really wanted gohan to stay, after all she and her amazons were also not part of the human world yet she had to adjust. "Yeah gohan not bad, he saved us all" said Flash. All in favor of gohan joining. Everyone except batman raised there hands. Its decided then gohan get to stay. "I will tell him" said wonder woman.

Gohan was waiting outside like superman told him too. He hoped he hadnt messed up his only chance of joining the superheros of this world. He could operate alone but no one knew him and they might think he's another villian after he killed darkseid. Gohan didnt regret what he did. "That lowlife almost killed supergirl if I hadnt stopped him" though gohan.

"Gohan", said wonder woman. "We have decided you can join the league". "Really? Awesome". said gohan as he smiled. "Also I noticed you know some martial arts as you displayed fighting darksied. "I would like to have a match with you sometime," Wonder woman said. "Sure" said gohan. "Thanks wonder woman you really look out for me," said gohan. "No problem, gohan, come to me if you ever have something thats bothering you".

Gohan was happy, he had just been accepted in the justice league and flash had taken him to the kitchen to stuff themselves. Six minutes later, flash and gohan had eaten 40 plates and were stuffed. "Yo gohan you can really eat man" said flash. "Yeah I guess my metabolism is similar to yours," said gohan. "Awesome bro, now I wont be the only one who eats 10 plates everytime" flash said with a smile. Batman was waiting for gohan to finish and had told him to come and meet him afterward.

"I have a mission for you gohan" said batman. Oh yeah, what is that? said gohan. You, supergirl, green lantern will go to japan and see what these robot is that is gotten out of control and is destroying villages. "Sounds interesing im in" said gohan. Supergirl who had just arrived saw gohan and began to blush. He was so awesome when he saved her and he was so hot when he turned super saiyan, not that he wasnt hot before.

"Awesome I get to go with gohan", said supergirl as she grabbed gohan arm and hugged it. Calmed down you too I am also in this mission to supervise, said green lantern. "So am I, said green arrow" I havent had a good mission in a while.

* * *

**Thats a wrap. I wanted to give gohan that mission with the red robot and supergirl and captain atom went in in justice league unlimited. I cant remember some stuff so I decided to save it for next. Please review. **


	3. Gohan's First Mission

On Apokolips, Darksied had just heard the news of his army defeat and his clone being vaporized God of Apokolips was angry asking his servants who was responsible.

They could only say he looked like a human and had speed greater than flash and strength greater than superman. Darksied was surprised at this but still he had a plan to defeat this new pest and get the anti-life equation. He had made more clones of himself equal in power and strength but they could still die unlike the God that was Darksied.

"He might be able to beat one of me but can he handle 1000?" laughed Darksied. "This fool will die for meddling in my plans," said Darksied

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan was preparing for his first mission with the justice league. He had just gotten a briefing from batman what needed to be done.

There was some nuclear giant robot in china that was destroying villages. Gohan, supergirl, green lantern, and green arrow would be going on this mission.

"I will get the jet ready," said green lantern as he starting walking towards the hanger. "I dont think that necessay, I can take us there," said gohan.

"How will you do that?" asked green lantern. "Just hold on to my hand and we can save some time," said gohan. "Everyone thought this was weird except supergirl who grabbed gohan hand instantly. Green lantern grabbed her other hand and green arrow grabbed green lanterns.

In a second, gohan had transported them all to somewhere in china. "Wow, how did you do that?" asked supergirl clearly liking gohan even more now since he knew teleportation. "Its called instantaneous movement, my friend kibito kai taught it to me." "Interesting how about we get back to the mission" said green lantern.

They started walking in these woods when gohan sensed something. There were people hiding behind a cliff ready to attack.

The military men fired bazooka's at the team. Green Lantern put up a shield to protect them. They kept firing and gohan had enough and teleported to their location. Before any of them could react gohan grabbed all their weapons and crumbled them up into a ball of metal.

"You shouldnt play with these things, they could be dangerous," gohan said coldly striking fear into the men.

"Wow gohan is so cool" said supergirl. "Showoff" said green lantern before he was approached by a chinese general.

"Hello justice league, I did not expect you guys to be here" said the general. "We heard there was a nuclear accident and some trouble" said green lantern

"I assure you everything is under control" said the general coldly. "You can leave with your friends," said the general. Gohan overheard this and couldnt believe how ungrateful this man was being. "Hey, we came here to help" said gohan and he approached the general giving him glare. Gohan glare was striking fear into the general, he looked away. "Sorry you are not needed" replied the general still looking away.

"So what are we going to do" said green arrow. "We cant go against the government wishes" said green lantern. "We will just have to cancel this mission". "Cancel this mission and put people lives at risk, no way" gohan said getting angry that they were just going to let innocent people suffer.

"Im going to find this robot and destroy it before it causes any harm" said gohan. He flew away as green lantern called after him.

Gohan was soon joined by Supergirl. "Hey gohan wait for me," said Supergirl. "Supergirl, what are you doing here," said gohan. "I want to watch you beat the robot and if you lose I will do it myself" replied Supergirl giving him a smile. "Ill give you the first shot if your so confident," said gohan.

They were flying for five minutes until they reached a small wooden bridge. Some vehicles and people were crossing it in a hurry. "I wonder what got those people in a hurry" said Supergirl. Then the earth started to shack and behind them came a 30 feet long red robot. "I guess we got our answer" said gohan.

"I can handle this" said supergirl trying to impress gohan. Supergirl flew toward the robot and smacked head back but the robot seemed unfazed and with one swipe of the arm, swatted supergirl away.

Gohan immediately reacted and caught supergirl. "You ok" said gohan. "Yeah, that thing hits pretty hard" smiled supergirl. "Let me try" said gohan.

With that gohan teleported to the robot and raised one hand. He formed a ki blast capable of destroying the moon and fired. It blew a hole threw the robot and the robot collapsed.

"Mission accomplished" said gohan. They headed back to where green lantern and green arrow were.

"You guys finally returned huh, did that robot give you a beating" said green lantern. "No gohan beat it with one blast" said supergirl smiling toward gohan.

"Wow kid, you really are something" said green arrow. "Thanks guys it was nothing" said gohan.

"Well we better report back to the league, even though you went against my orders, you did a good job Gohan," said green lantern

* * *

Back at the justice league tower, Gohan was being followed everywhere by supergirl. She would even sit with him while he was eating. Gohan thought it was because he saved her from Darksied and she wanted to be friendly to him since he didnt really know alot of people. They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria across from each other. Gohan was eating his 10 plate and supergirl was watching in amazement. At first it was kind of gross but she got used to it.

"How do you eat so much gohan?" asked supergirl. "I have to eat this much to keep up my strength, I have fast metabolism like the flash" replied gohan still eating. "So wait gohan are you not human, are you an alien?" said supergirl. "No, Im half human and half saiyan" replied gohan.

"Whats a saiyan?" said supergirl. "A saiyan was a race of warrior type people that lived on Planet Vegeta in my dimension" replied gohan "They lived to fight and were recruited into frieza's galactic empire to conquer planets and get them ready for sale".

"Thats horrible" said supergirl. "Yeah frieza destroyed planet Vegeta once he feared the saiyans would get stronger than him. He feared a super saiyan would come to destroy him" said gohan

"My father was the super saiyan that beat frieza" said gohan proudly. "This frieza guy sounds terrible, who destroys a whole planet and kills so many people just because they might be stronger than him, Im glad your dad beat him gohan" said supergirl.

Gohan was done with his meal and wondered if there was a place he could train. He hadnt gotten a good workout in a while.

"Hey Kara, is there a place here where I can train and is it ok if I called you by your name" said Gohan.

"Yeah no problem Gohan, we have a gym, you can train there" said Kara.

"Great, can you show me where it is" said Gohan

Gohan and Kara left the cafeteria and Kara was leading gohan to the gym. The gym was of decent size even though gohan was used to training in the woods out in the open this would have to do. Gohan wished he had a gravity chamber with him or some capsules, he could really use bulma's help right now. The saiyan just starting doing some push ups on one hand while he was upside down. Supergirl had left which meant gohan could train without having to worry about someone looking at him. Gohan soon reached 90 thousand and a group of women had gathered outside looking at him. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Supergirl were among the group. Gohan reached hundred thousand and then he got up. He hadnt noticed them. "Well that was a good warm up," said Gohan "Now to start some real training."

"Did he just say that was a warmup," said Hawkgirl. "This guy is crazy, your so lucky he's your boyfriend" said hawkgirl while looking at supergirl. "He's not my boyfriend, we just hang out" said supergirl while blushing, clearly she liked gohan but she just couldnt ask him how he felt about her. She tried to show him her feelings but he seemed not to notice.

Wonder Woman had seen many people at the justice league train but never before with the discipline that Gohan was showing. Its was a good thing he was on their side.

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback, I wasnt really planning this story but I kind of had some ideas so I went with it. Please review**


	4. Darksied return and a new threat

A day after Gohan had completed his first mission, The main members of the justice league asked Gohan to meet them.

They wanted to know more about gohan, if he was going to stay, they had to know enough about him to trust him, especially batman who still didnt trust gohan.

Gohan told them all the things he told supergirl. He started with his uncle radtiz coming to earth to find his dad. How his dad died trying to stop raditz after he kidnapped gohan.

How piccolo, the demon king son, took gohan and starting training him for the arrival of the saiyans. Gohan told them how the started training for this life since he was four running away from giant dinosaurs.

Flash couldnt hold his laugh when gohan told them he started eating the dinosaur tail by slicing it off every time it attacked him.

He told them about freiza and cell and how he defeated cell when he was 12 years old to stop him from destroying earth. Then he told them about kid buu who destroyed planet earth and caused him to end up here.

"So your saying he destroyed earth and everyone you know is dead" said superman.

"Yeah buu killed them all and I couldnt do anything to stop it" said gohan with anger in his voice.

Wonder Woman felt sorry for Gohan and gave him a reassuring hug to tell him he wasnt alone.

The truth was, he was all alone in this world where he didnt even know one city from the next, everything was foreign to him. There was no dinosaurs or flying cars. No capsule corp technology to carry a ship or refrigerator with you.

Even if batman somehow figured out how to send him back home there was no earth to go back too in his dimension **(Gohan doesn't know goku and the others defeated buu and wished earth back).**

He was stuck here forever and he felt lost and lonely even though he tried not to show it.

Supergirl was the only one who would try to cheer up gohan was he was down like this.

* * *

The boom tubes opened up on earth. Hundreds of darkseid clones starting pouring out them across several cities. The justice league were out fighting all the darksieds.

That same day, Gohan had left the justice league to go to Japan and meditate in the mountains alone to clear his thoughts.

In Metropolis, Supergirl and Superman were each fighting a darksied clone on their own barely able to hold them back The clones were just as strong as darksied.

Supergirl got punched hard in the face by one of them which caused her to fly into a building. Superman called out to her before he too was punched unconscious by them.

Supergirl got up and saw Superman about to be killed by the darksieds. She rushed towards them and picked up superman and flew to the air. One of the darksied shot a omega beam at her and it hit her in the back. The pain caused her to let go of superman and she was falling to the ground.

"Where are you, gohan" said supergirl before she was blacking out.

Gohan could sense power levels of the justice dropping. He woke up from his meditation and immediately try to find Kara ki. Her ki was dropping.

Gohan teleported to her location. He found her unconscious on the floor next to superman, both of them have numerous cuts and bruises, surrounded by what looked like clones of darksied.

Gohan was so angry he turned into his super saiyan 2 form. He immediately starting going to all the darksied clones. killing them mercilessly like he did the cell jrs. who harmed his friends so many years ago. The darkseid clones didnt stand a chance. Even with their numbers was taking out 10 at a time. Gohan finished them all in five minutes.

He picked up supergirl and superman in each of his arms and teleported to the justice league tower.

"Jon, whats going on?" was the first thing gohan asked after arriving there.

"Darksied has sent hundreds of his clones to take over earth, we stand no chance at all of stopping him" said Jonn.

"I will take care of them, please take care of these two" said gohan laying down superman and supergirl one a bed.

With that gohan teleported to where batman was and finished off the clones just before they were able to kill batman.

He did the same for hawkgirl, flash, green lantern, and wonder woman.

The clones had even come into Themiscyra, the home of the amazons.

When all the clones were finished gohan was back in the justice league tower with all the leading members of the justice league.

"I am going to give darksied a visit, make sure this doesnt happen again" said Gohan thinking about what they did to kara to make her unconscious.

All the other hero's were heavely injured, some of them had almost died if it werent for gohan coming in to finish of all the clones.

Before anyone could say anything to stop him gohan teleported to where he found darkseid energy signature, his home planet of Apokolips.

Darksied had been waiting for his clones to finish of the heros of earth so he could get his hands on the anti life equation, he had no time for this pest who had shown up in front of him out of nowhere.

"Darksied!" said gohan as he launched himself at darksied giving him a strong punch in the gut before he could react causing him to bend down in pain.

"Listen to me you monster, if you ever send your clones or come to earth again, I will kill you right there" said gohan coldly as he was right next to darksied.

Darksied was in too much pain and only managed to say, "How can you still be alive?", darksied being the genius as he is thought his plan wouldnt fail.

Gohan was so angry he starting beating up darksied senseless. gohan left darksied unconcious body on the floor as he teleported back to earth.

* * *

Gohan was back on the watchtower. Everyone was still recuperating from their encounter from the darksied clones.

"Gohan, your back, I hope you didnt do anything too bad to darksied" said superman. "I didnt, I just let him know never to come back to earth again" said gohan.

"Is kara awake?" asked gohan. "Yes, she left to look for you after she woke up but we told her what happened" said superman.

"Gohan Im here, Im so glad your okay" said supergirl she had fully recovered and no longer had any bruises.

"Im glad your still in one piece" said gohan still remembering when he saw her unconscious.

* * *

"Darksied might not be the last threat we have from another world. Another krptonian named Zod has shown up in our solar system. He is coming to earth. He is superman enemy and is looking to kill him" said Batman.

"Why does he hate superman arent they the same race?" asked gohan.

"Yes, but Zod wants krptonians to live the way he desires and with krpton gone he will turn into another krpton killing all humans on earth." said superman.

"This guy sounds just like my uncle raditz when he came to earth" said gohan.

I can sense his power, actually he is only freeza level. His power is not much of a threat.

"Zod has more krptonians each very powerful, do you really think you can take them all?" questioned batman.

"I dont think, I know I can" said gohan with confidence.

* * *

**Im trying to bring in other villians like Zod, I was also bring in brainiac and superboy prime for those guys who requested just not yet.**

**Guest: Galatae will make a appereance but Im deciding not to do a harem. Im not good at writing romance so a harem would be even more difficult.**

**agant6: No, Wonder Woman wont be in a harem. Wonder Woman will be like an older sister/mom to gohan since she felt the same when she came to man's world**

**Grey Specter: I only gave gohan IM so it would be easier for him to go to far away places like darksied home planet. The story would be the same even if he didnt have it. **

**I think gohan mystic form is stronger than ssj3 so I dont think gohan needs to go ssj3. **

**Thanks everyone and remember to review**


	5. Gohan vs Zod

Zod and his krptonian team were headed to earth. Gohan had told batman he planned to stop them before they reach earth. Gohan flew out to the outer atmosphere with superman to meet Zod and end this without any violence. Zod came out of his ship and glared at superman ready to fire a blast of heat vision.

"Leave Zod, you are not welcome here" demanded superman, he had gotten beaten up by zod and his team before and he didnt want to start a fight. "Make me, I will rebuild krptonian weak planet and you will kneel before me" retorted Zod, he had enough of superman and charged him.

Superman got ready for Zod attack. The two starting duking it out. Gohan just stood back and watched, he felt he should help superman and finish Zod off quickly but this was something personal between these guys so he stayed back.

A female kryptoniana and three other male kryptonians charged at gohan. Gohan was expecting this and easily dodged them. He turned super saiyan and quickly knocked out the two male kryptonians by grabbing their head and smashing them together knocking them out. The other male krptonian had fear in his face now seeing how easily gohan had taken down his comrades. Gohan decided to end this quickly so he wouldnt have to hurt them. The krptonian snapped out of it and charged gohan. He tried to punch gohan but gohan just stood there and stopped his punch his one hand, he then started twisting the krptonian hand, causing him pain. "Aahh" yelled the krpotian in pain. "What are you?" yelled the krptonian. "None of your business, I dont answer to evil scum like you" answered gohan coldly. He remined gohan of frieza, the thought of the evil tryant just made gohan even more mad. With that gohan send a punch to his gut which knocked him out. Gohan was feeling odd, he was more aggressive than usual. His saiyan side really liked the thrill of battle.

"This boy is powerful, I better watch it or I could be next" Faora thought to herself. Gohan started fighting the krptonian woman, he was holding back, he didnt want to hurt her too badly. His mother taught not to hurt woman. Her punches were too slow so gohan was easily dodging them. He gave a chop to her neck to knock her out and grabbed her in his arms before she fell to earth by being pulled by its gravity. "Well thats all of them," thought gohan, I guess I should help superman. He transported all the knocked out krptonians others back to their ship.

Superman and Zod were still fighting throwing punches that rocked their surroundings. Zod was doing superman more damage this time around. Superman was hurt badly and bleeding. "Looks like I win this time superman" Zod smirked laughing. "No" Supergirl screamed, she had felt something was wrong after superman and gohan left and followed them. She saw Zod and charged at him. Zod saw her coming and prepared to take her down. Zod and supergirl started sharing punches. Then suddenly Zod head hurt and next thing he could only see blackness.

Gohan saw what was happening between Zod and Superman and decided to take out Zod before he could do anymore damage to Superman or anyone else. He flew back down to earth where Zod and superman where fighting in the air outside the city of metropolis.

"Hey thats enough!" yelled gohan. He was really angry at what Zod did to supergirl.

Zod turned his attention to the strange human who had just dared to stop him from killing superman.

"What do you want pest?"

"Do you want to die with him?" asked Zod with a smile.

"The only one who might die today is you, look at your crew, they gave me a nice warmup, I havent been able to get a good workout in a while" said gohan

Gohan was right, Zod saw his henchman were all gone. He thought they would already have taken down many cities by now. What happened, what did you do to them? Dont worry I didnt kill them, there just knocked out. I suggest you leave unless you want the same treatment.

"Fool I am Zod, you cannot touch me" Zod spat back at gohan and charged toward him.

Gohan smirked, he wanted to bash Zod senseless for even laying a hand on kara but he was controlling himself until now. Now Zod asked for it and gohan would deliver. Zod tried to slam his fist into gohan face but missed and gohan dodged. Gohan grabbed Zod arm and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Gohan was furious, he was going to make Zod feel pain. The pain Zod made all the others weaker than him feel. Zod was being pummeled and bruised all over and he couldnt stop gohan.

"Gohan, stop, youve done enough" superman approached him, he sensed gohan had a murderous intent on his face.

Gohan had broken Zod nose and his face had become almost unrecognizable. He tossed Zod roughly to the ground making him crash into a uninhabited area outside the city. Gohan Superman and supergirl who had by now healed thanks to the yellow sun came down where Zod was.

"Kneed Zod, kneel before me like all the other poor people have kneeled before your ugly face" gohan yelled.

Zod thankful to superman for interfering and fearing his life kneeled before gohan immediately.

"There that wasnt hard was it General Zod" gohan taunted.

"Gohan, this isnt like you, youve taught Zod his lesson" supergirl came up to gohan taking his arm in hers trying to hold him back from hurting zod anymore.

"Your right I should have finished him off earlier, that way he wouldnt have hurt you, I messed up again" gohan went back into his thoughts off cell and buu. If only he finished them off when he was told to them his father didnt have to die saving them from cell and buu wouldnt have been able to blow up earth. Gohan would still have his family and friends alive with him right now. He wouldnt be stuck in this new world, if only...

His anger only grew from this thoughts. "Dont ever come back here Zod or next time superman wont save you from me" Gohan stated with authority.

Zod had been surprised, he was sure he would die today. He took this chance and flew away as fast as he could returning to his ship. "You did the right thing gohan" Supergirl gave him a comforting hug and superman also gave him a thumbs up.

They returned to the watch tower. Gohan stayed quiet, he didnt know how he could tell supergirl his feelings. He felt he was getting more aggressive and cold. He really felt no more remorse for killing evil men like Zod. Monsters like them had taken away his family when he hadnt acted. He would need to keep himself in control. He would need to meditate.

* * *

**So this chapter isnt that long. I have been busy for the past few weeks with school. Really had a hard time coming up with this chapter but its done now. **

**Remember to review**

**I forgot**

**Guest: Gohan did turn super saiyan to help goku turn into a super saiyan god in the battle of gods movie. I think gohan can still use his super saiyan tranformations. Its just that his mystic form is another transformation on top of that.**


End file.
